


Birds of a Feather

by padfootfreak14



Series: Criminal Minds Drabbles [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Reader-Insert, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for a request involving being a genius like Reid and being a part of the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

The moment the plane touched down the team began work on their assignments. Part of the team had of course gone to the latest crime scene while the rest reported to the police station to begin work there. The lead detective was ready and waiting for the team at the station, zeroing in on Hotch before anyone had gotten inside. His over-eagerness made you cringe, the eager ones tended to make mistakes in their haste to solve the case.

"Agent Hotchner, Dan Sawyer we spoke on the phone. I'm glad that you and your team could make it."

"We came as soon as we briefed the team. Agents Rossi and Callahan are at the latest crime scene, they'll be joining us when they're done. I've got Agents Morgan and Jareau and Doctors Reid and Y/N."

"Nice to meet you all, we've got the conference room all set up." The detective may have been a bit too eager, but at least he was nicer than some that the team had worked with. You went straight to the conference room with Reid to start looking over the evidence that the local police had while Hotch and JJ continued to speak with Detective Sawyer. Gideon had brought the two of you on together, why have one young genius when you can have two. As a result of the common bond and age, the two of you had been close since you’d met. The team had initially expected you to be two of a kind but as time passed the differences between you became more obvious. You were by far more outgoing, more technically inclined, more everything that Reid wasn’t. It made the two of you an indispensable team, making up for what the other lacked. Being that you were the more outspoken of the two of you, you were also the one that had a tendency to be more defensive. You had never taken anything from anyone about your intelligence or your quirks and you certainly didn’t take anyone trying to have a go at Reid.

You loved the whole team, but you loved Spencer best. You’d both been so young when you started on the team that it was only natural for you to grow close to each other, which had probably been part of Gideon’s intention in bringing you on as well. Spence had been so reserved and despite being a few months older than he was, you took him under your wing as it was, took up the role of protector and confidant, especially after Gideon left. You had taken your mentor’s departure better, understand that he needed to walk away in a way that Spencer couldn’t. You couldn’t fault Spencer for how he took it, not when Gideon left what seems so soon after Spencer had been taken by Hankel. Both had been reasons you’d been grateful to live across the hall from him and an open door policy between you both and each other’s key. More than once you woke up to find Spencer on your couch, which was usually followed by a day of Morgan cracking jokes when it was obvious that he’d not gotten much sleep and was clearly sore. You put a stop to that for a short time by waiting until Morgan was in the room to tell Spencer that he’d be happier and a lot less sore if he’d sleep in your bed, both of them had gotten flustered at the implication. It still got Spencer to stop crashing on your couch, at least after he’d tried again and you once more pointed out he should just join you in the bed. Morgan was hardly deterred, he took your comment as reason to start badgering the both of you more than he had before. As usual it bothered Spencer a lot more than it did you, if it weren’t for the fact that he kept badgering you both during cases you’d have just let it go but once again you really hated seeing anyone upsetting Spencer, team members included.

Spencer had of course overheard you going off on Morgan and took it the wrong way, proceeding to ignore both of you for the rest of the case and the ride home. You weren’t sure what possessed him to try and further avoid you by escaping to his apartment considering that you had a key and didn’t like to take a hint. You felt awful that he’d ended up with hurt feelings and couldn’t wrap your head around why he wouldn’t let you talk to him and straighten things out but once you’d cornered him in his own apartment he had no real choice but to hear your entire long winded rambling explanation. It wasn’t that you didn’t like him or that you weren’t attracted, but you didn’t want Hotch pissed at the two of you because Morgan wouldn’t shut up and it was getting in the way of the case. As far as the bureau was concerned, relationships between employees wasn’t against any policies provided it wasn’t a relationship with someone in a way it could create a conflict of interest or further one’s career and as long as it didn’t interfere with getting the job done. Naturally, if Morgan was spending a case hounding the two of you it was interfering and the two of you weren’t even dating. As you had also explained to him, you were in no way opposed to dating him, you just wanted Morgan to quit before he messed up something that hadn’t even started. Spencer made up for his overreaction by taking you out for coffee and a trip to your favorite bookstore and that was that.

Years later and back to the present, standing with him in the conference room looking at a board full of victims, the relationship had yet to cause any disruption in work and neither of you got bothered by Morgan’s friendly ribbing. If anything, the relationship had improved your work, cases turned in to little competitions in a way, the winner getting a reward when the case was over. Tearing your attention away from the board, the two of you sat at the table full of files and began making it a point to see who got through the most files. Hours later all the files had been read…twice, and the team was trying to find the links between the victims. You vaguely noticed Spencer working out a kink in his neck before getting up but most of your focus was on the mess of papers in front of you. The rest of the team seemed to have the same idea and left the room to stretch their legs and get some fresh air. You had no such desire and settled for trying to rub the fog from your brain via your eyes. When you finally moved your hand away from your face you noticed the cup of coffee that had ‘magically’ appeared in front of you.

“Hey there Houdini,” You laughed softly, tipping your head back to find Spencer standing behind you with his own coffee. Who needed air when you had caffeine and sugar to live on anyways? He smiled back at you, kissing the top of your head before sitting back down next to you. 

“You looked like you were going to fall asleep, fresh air would wake you up faster but you didn’t seem like you were going to get up.” He responded, switching the stack of papers in front of you with his own. “Wouldn’t want you to fall out of the chair again,” He teased.

“One time Spencer Reid! And as I recall, you were the reason I got practically no sleep for two nights which resulted in me falling asleep and toppling out of that chair.”

“Which I made up to you when we got back,” Spencer laughed as the rest of the team filed back in to the room and returned to their seats. You noticed that he’d left his hand hanging down just within reach and took it in yours as you used the other to sift through the newer set of papers. The feeling of his thumb running across the edge of your hand helped calm your thoughts, his whole reasoning for leaving his hand there you would imagine. He did wonders more to help you clear your head than going outside would have. Almost at once you started picking out the connections from what you’d already been through and what Spencer had set in front of you.

“I think I’ve got something,” You informed the rest of the team, giving his hand a light squeeze before releasing it to find the other papers you were after. Before you had the chance to tell them what, the detective came rushing in to the room.

“Another girl was just reported missing.” It couldn’t have happened at a better time, not at all would’ve been preferred but you could get the location she would be being held at well before she became another body.

“The UNSUB has her in [City], I haven’t figured out the exact location but I can have it by the time you guys get there.” You stated before everyone could burst in to action. Hotch looked across the table at you before nodding.

“Reid, stay here with Y/N and help her pinpoint the location that the UNSUB is using to hold the girls, call as soon as you have it.” The rest of the team was already half out the door while the two of you started working feverishly to put together what you’d figured out. With a little more help from Garcia you called with the location sooner than you’d expected. Once you were off the phone with the team and left to wait until they got back since they’d have the girl before the two of you even got out there, you cast a look at Spencer, smirking at him as you leaned back in the chair and finished your coffee.

“I know, you won,” He partly laughed at you. It was a marvel, your relationship, and you cherished how well you worked together. The dynamic duo when it was needed and other times challenging each other to put the pieces of the puzzle together first. This time you emerged victorious, and thankfully in such a way that it meant you saved someone’s life. The typical ‘good job kids’ were in order from Morgan on the drive back to the air strip. It was a quiet flight back home, everyone was tired and even before you fell asleep on Spencer’s shoulder half the team was falling asleep as well. You woke up as the plane was beginning its final descent, once again hand in hand with Spencer’s thumb stroking the top of your hand even though his eyes remained shut.

“Rise and shine love birds,” came Morgan’s laugh “Continue your little love fest over there when you get home.” Both of you shook your heads and laughed at him. He wasn’t far from the truth but you were in for your reward first and you had something a little simpler in mind since you got to choose. You were looking forward to having dinner curled up on the couch with Spencer and making him watch whatever Discovery Planet documentary you came across first before the two of you both finally made it back to bed. Even half asleep you heard his jib about making super genius babies that he pretended to be quiet about before you picked up whatever was in front of you to throw at him. You couldn’t help but love the team that had become closer than family to you. Morgan nicely filled in the roll of the brother you started to wish that you didn’t have and wished you could get away with suffocating from time to time.


End file.
